Melia and Keyara Meet
by Maria65
Summary: This is how I picture my OC, Keyara, and Melia meeting. Eryth Sea here we come!


Keyara sighed as she roamed the floating islands of Eryth Sea, waiting for a response from Alvis. He had gone to Alcamoth to tell the imperial family what he had recently seen, and had brought Keyara with him. After they reunited a year ago, no one could separate them...and the only time they separated was at Alcamoth. Keyara would wait at Eryth Sea for Alvis to meet her, then they'd leave. Keyara didn't like the looks she was given at Alcamoth, and stayed at Eryth Sea to get away from the dirty looks.

_'So what if I'm a Homs? I don't deserve to get looks like that!'_ Keyara thought angrily, but gave a sad sigh.

"I don't understand those High Entia. Nopon were much nicer to me than anyone else." Keyara thought, recalling how she spent almost over 8 years with the Nopon.

Suddenly, she heard a scream come from the top of the island she was on, and saw a cliff. She saw a explosion, and gasped, running to get up there to help whoever was in trouble. When she got to the top, she saw 3 orluga's crowded around a small, High Entia girl, who was cowering in fear.

"Hey, ugly, uglier, and ugliest! Over here!" Keyara shouted, and the three orluga's looked at her.

"How about trying me on for size?!" Keyara shouted, bringing her sword out, and she felt their ether waves.

_'This'll be a piece of cake!'_ Keyara thought, grinning confidently.

The orluga's charged her, swinging their massive arms at her. Keyara smirked, and dodge the first one, which seemed to have scars covering it's body. She rolled under the second, which had burnt arms, and jumped at the third, stabbing her sword through its head, killing it instantly. Her ponytail waved as she ducked under the burnt arm of the second, and cut the arm off as she back-flipped away from it, and landed before the girl.

"Are you okay?" Keyara asked, not taking her eyes off the two orluga's.

"A little." the girl with a silver-accent tone of royalty said, and Keyara looked over her shoulder.

The girl had her long silver hair pulled beside both sides of her neck, where they were rolled up. She wore a veil over her small wings, and her blue eyes looked slightly pained were her legs were cut. She wore a short dress stopping below her thighs, with high socks, high shoes, and long sleeve's that covered her hands a bit. Keyara looked back at the two orluga's who were now charging. Keyara readied her sword, when she felt everything slow, and a strong ether wave hit her. Her eyes widened as she looked at the rocky wall, then at the girl, and gasped. The orluga's were going to make the wall collapse.

"We need to go, now!" Keyara shouted, and grabbed the girl.

"Release me!" the girl shouted, but gasped as she saw the two orluga's charge them.

"Unless you want to die, you'll follow me!" Keyara shouted, purple eyes wide in panic as the two orluga's rammed into the wall.

Keyara picked the girl up, and jumped to the lower level so they could use the transporter. Behind her she heard the wall collapse, and crumble, killing the two orluga's. Keyara gasped as she rolled over, and hit the ground, she back nearly breaking, but the girl was okay. Keyara groaned, and stood up, and held the girl closer.

"Are you okay?" Keyara asked, and the girl nodded.

"Yes, thank you." the girl said.

"No problem. By the way, my name is Keyara, nice to meet you." Keyara said, smiling.

"Keyara, huh? That's a nice name." the girl said, giving Keyara a soft smile.

Keyara returned her smile, before her eyes flashed purple, and she gasped, looking up. A boulder was falling toward them, and Keyaras' eyes went wide. Keyara pushed the girl back, and then everything went black.

"KEYARA!" the girl screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly, the sound of swirling energy sounded behind her, and she saw 5 guards start running toward her.

"Lady Melia, we have been looking for you. Are you alright?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes, but please, you must help her!" the girl, Melia, stated, panicked, pointing toward Keyara.

Two guards ran toward Keyara, and rolled the boulder off her left side, and inspected the damage.

"This isn't good. Her left arm, and two of her ribs have been broken. We had to get her immediate medical attention." one of the two said, and gently picked her up.

"Please, let me go with you!" Melia pleaded, and they were surprised, but allowed it.

**Later:** Alvis busted into the room, and his eyes went wide in horror as he saw his best friend on a bed, the life support of the High Entia keeping her alive, and healing her. Her clothes had been place do the side, only cloth covering certain area's. He saw a long gash on her left side that looked to have been healing as the green ether worked its way to heal her wound. He noticed it looked dented on the left side, and he knew that was the two broken ribs the guards told him about. Her arm looked restored thanks to the high amount of ether that was healing it.

"Excuse me?" a young voice asked, and Alvis turned around to see Melia, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Will she be okay?" Melia asked, and before Alvis could answer her, Melias' brother, Kallian came in, as did a nurse.

"She will be fine Lady Melia, Prince Kallian, and Seer Alvis. The ether had done a miraculous job on her and has healed almost all wounds. Once her other rib is fixed by the ether, she'll be good to go, but nothing extreme for the first few weeks." the nurse stated, before checking the bed, and smiling, the ether cylinder's didn't need to be changed yet.

Alvis walked toward the bed, and held Keyaras' hand, glad to feel the bones were repaired.

"Do you know her?" Melia asked, and Alvis turned to look at her, and nodded.

"Yes. She is my best friend, and we protect one another. She's always there for me, and is willing to save anyone at the cost of her life." Alvis said, gently stroking Keyaras' left cheek.

"I noticed. She saved me from some orluga's, and from me being crushed by the boulder that hit her." Melia said, walking to stand by Keyara as well.

Melia was much shorter than Alvis, being only a child, and held Keyaras' arm, and nearly cried.

"I'm the reason she's in this position." Melia said, her voice cracking.

"Now Melia, remember what father said? Never shed tears for anyone." Kallian stated, walking to be across from them.

"Shut up and let me cry!" Melia snapped, and Kallian recoiled back.

"Shut up...all of you..." a weak voice said, and they saw Keyara had now opened her eyes, even if they were half-lidded.

"Keyara, are you okay?" Alvis asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"I think I will be...though everything does seem hazy." Keyara admitted, voice hoarse.

"I'll go get some water for you." Alvis said and left, but Kallian stopped him.

"Follow me, I know where some pure water is." Kallian said, and Alvis followed him.

"Are you really okay?" Melia asked, and Keyara nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. But what about you? Are you hurt?" Keyara asked, but Melia shook her head.

"No. It was just a few scratches, nothing to be worried about." Melia said, and smiled at Keyara.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Melia said cheerfully, and Keyara gave her a smile.

"And I'm glad that you're alright." Keyara said, and gently patted Melias' head, giving Melia a warm, motherly smile, and Melia smiled brightly at Keyara.

It wasn't long until Keyara was up and moving, and when she was called to the throne room, Melia ran toward her, and hugged her. Keyara smiled, and picked her up, smiling at the young half-Homs, half-High Entia. It was soon declared that Keyara was to be Alvis' guardian due to her love for others, and she was to train with the guards 5 days of the week, and given two days rest. Keyara agreed, and as a result, both her and Alvis had rooms in the capital. It had been a week since Keyara was made guardian as she slept, Melia curled up against her as night had settled unto Alcamoth. Sorean, Melias' father, smiled at the ether-feeling Homs, being like a mother to his daughter. Keyara opened her eyes, looked at Sorean, and held a finger to her lips, and Sorean nodded. Keyara smiled at Sorean before sleep decided to take Keyara again, and she fell asleep, and Sorean smiled as he left. Maybe Keyara was what Melia needed, a girl to be her friend, and to be there for Melia whenever Melia needed it.


End file.
